


Don't Worry About It

by alraunechan



Series: Kuriao drabbles [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still kinks to work out in any relationship. Even if they're only small misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

> set after the drama cd

Aoba and Clear didn’t much argue or fight, except for the occasional miscommunication on Clear’s part, which he was always quick to correct.

This was different.

Ever since Clear’s transplant into his new body, Aoba was especially careful to notice every discrepancy in his behavior.

Simply put, he was a worrywart.

The tension began early one morning before Aoba left for work.

After he had gotten up and eaten his boyfriend’s delicious breakfast, he noticed Clear staring off into the distance, spacing out as he tried to bid him goodbye from the doorway.

Needless to say, Aoba’s mind raced.

“Clear? Clear! Hey, Clear! Are you listening?!”

“..! Ah! Aoba-san did you say something?”

“...”

“Aoba-san?”

“Clear… Are you ok?”

“…?”  
He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“I was calling you for a long time… You didn’t seem to hear me.”

“Eh? I’m so sorry, Aoba-san! I think my mind was somewhere else…”

“Clear… Tell me if something’s wrong… Or if you’re not feeling well. Don’t try to keep everything to yourself, okay?”  
The cautionary tone in his voice was a bit more irritated than he intended.

“There’s nothing wrong at all! Aoba-san worries too much!”  
Clear’s innocent smile was so out of place in the situation, it irked Aoba.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Clear… I can tell when you’re lying to me.”

“Eh? I’m not lying to you! I’m honestly feeling normal!”  
Out of nowhere, Clear’s soft voice became a shout which came as an absolute shock to Aoba.

“....Ah.”

The tension in their silence was palpable.

“…Sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you. I’m feeling completely fine so don’t worry… You should head to work before it gets late.”

Aoba didn’t say anything back before he left, visibly hurt and annoyed.

They didn’t kiss goodbye that morning.

After Aoba was gone and out of sight, Clear slumped onto the hallway wall; an overwhelming sense of guilt washing over him. He hadn’t meant to worry Aoba, and definitely hadn’t meant to hurt him. He was at a loss for what to do to fix this.

Behind the desk of the junk shop, Aoba couldn’t keep from sighing and feeling dejected.

Even Haga-san had noticed the change in Aoba’s usual cheery demeanor. He hadn’t pressed him further than asking him if he was okay, but he was undoubtedly worried about his young employee although he decided to leave him be and retreated into the back.

The blue-haired man hadn’t expected this turn of events with his usually happy-go-lucky boyfriend. He thought ‘devastated’ wasn’t exactly off the mark here.

He spent the whole of his workday pondering his next course of action with Clear.

Back at home, Clear was getting ready to go to work. He hoped Mizuki wouldn’t notice his emotional distress and, at the very least, he hoped he wouldn’t lose his job.

He arrived at Black Needle relatively quickly and bid a good day to his boss, who instantly caught on to his distress.

Ready to panic, Clear tried to deny anything was wrong as he had with Aoba that morning, a similarity that stopped him in his tracks.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow and asked him if he wanted to talk about it to which he replied:  
“Thank you, Mizuki-san, but I don’t even know where to begin…”

Obviously thrown aback, Mizuki sat with Clear for a while as he put on his apron and began tending the bar in Mizuki’s stead.

His distress lie in a gossip magazine article he had read earlier in the week about “How to tell if he’s losing interest”, as Mizuki had learned.

Clear was in the habit of picking up nonsense from less-than-reputable sources and Mizuki found it rather adorable.

After explaining to him that he should just talk to Aoba about his concerns, Clear felt a little better and got through the day at the bar with visibly more life than he’d come in with.

Later that night, Aoba got home, still racking his brain over the events with Clear. It was still awhile until Clear’s shift was over, but he was kind of dreading seeing him after everything that happened.

He was still worried about his wellbeing, but now he had no idea how to cope with the unfamiliar feeling of unrest and strain in their relationship.

About two-and-a-half hours later, Clear finally came home. His nerves were still wound tight in anxiety over how to approach the subject of his inner-turmoil, but he walked upstairs to the bedroom anyway.

When he opened the door, he saw Aoba sitting on the bed, startled by his sudden presence.

As he opened his mouth to awkwardly try to explain himself, Aoba walked over to him briskly and hugged him, effectively startling _him_ this time.

“I’m sorry about this morning, Clear…”  
His voice was sad and a little bit afraid.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you like that and I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, but I should have given you a chance to explain instead of blowing up at you like that.”  
His voice was so small that Clear was almost sure he wouldn’t have caught it if not for his superior hearing.

He melted into the former’s hold and all his anxieties bubbled away.

“Aoba-san… It’s not your fault. I’m the one who’s sorry. I kept something from you because I didn’t know how to bring it up. I’m sorry for causing you worry over my selfishness.”

Aoba looked up in surprise at the somber face of his lover, awaiting an elaboration.

“Ah… I spoke to Mizuki-san about this and he advised me to come directly to you about it.”  
Still befuddled, Aoba kept his eyes on him expectantly.

“I thought you might be getting tired of me… We haven’t spent very much time together since I began working at Mizuki-san’s place. I thought it was because you were annoyed with my having a job.”

Aoba was stunned. He had no idea what to say to his distressed lover.

“I read in a magazine that this might be because you’ve become bored with being with me… I was scared.”

Now it all made sense. Aoba became worried that he may have been sending out unintended signals to his boyfriend about his complacency but now he understood that Clear’s airheadedness had gotten his emotions in trouble again.

He pulled back from his embrace, an act that startled Clear, and scratched the back of his neck with a sigh.

“…You know you shouldn’t buy into that crap. I told you so before, but we’re not like boy/girl relationships; that stuff doesn’t apply to us.”

Clear felt as though he’d had a bucket of cold water poured on him.

“Eh? Eeeeeh???!”

“You didn’t worry about any of this before you read that, did you?”

“Ah. No, I didn’t think you were bored or anything.”

“Yup. I thought so.”  
Without really meaning to, a chuckle slipped past Aoba’s lips as his body relaxed.

He reached up to pet the soft fluff of white hair before him with a smile.  
“I’m not gonna get tired of you, Clear. I love you just the way you are. I didn’t think spending less time together was that big of a deal because you were busy with your new responsibilities; I figured you needed to adjust.”

So that’s what happened. Clear wondered why Mizuki hadn’t told him anything about his problem, but he probably thought it best to hear it directly from the person involved.  
Clear felt sheepish and blushed.

“…I’m sorry, Aoba-san. I should have come to you first. I’m sorry for worrying you like this.”

“It’s fine, Clear. I’m just relieved it wasn’t serious. I was scared you might be malfunctioning again… Come talk to me whenever you’re unsure about something next time, okay?”

He felt horrible knowing he’d made Aoba worry about his wellbeing again after he promised him he wouldn’t.

“Okay…”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

And just like that, they looked like a parent scolding their child for misbehaving and having made up.  
They came in for a kiss, giggling like doofy idiots and Clear secretly kept the article in his coil’s history anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> what is titles


End file.
